


The One Where They Play Twister

by crash_cars



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: Joey convinces Chandler to play Twister.





	The One Where They Play Twister

Chandler and Joey are walking back to their apartment after a game of Twister at Monica and Rachel’s. Twister is Joey’s favorite game but Chandler is surprisingly bad at it. 

“Man, you really need to practice.” says Joey once they’ve entered their apartment. 

“Hey, I just look bad because you’re so good at that game. I mean, could you ‘be’ anymore flexible?” replies Chandler

“I could teach ya.”

“I don’t think you can teach flexibility, Joe.”

“No, I mean I can teach you tricks.”

“Like what?” asks Chandler, intrigued by Joey’s proposal.

“Like don’t reach too far but also don’t step to close to your hand.”

“Everyone knows that.”

“Let’s just play one more time. Come on Chan, for me.”

Joey gives Chandler his puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” says Chandler, fake annoyed. 

Joey has a huge grin on his face as he sets up the game in the living room area. They play a few rounds and eventually Chandler is above Joey.

Chandler reaches for the spinner but slips and lands on top of Joey, face to face. 

“Ow.”

Chandler suddenly realizes his face is mere inches away from Joey’s and judging by Joey’s expression, he’s already realized it too. 

“How you doin’?”

Completly stunned, Chandler just stares at him until Joey leans up and kisses him. Chandler kisses back without thinking. 

Joey puts one hand in Chandler’s hair and the other on his hip.

They lay there for awhile, just kissing until Chandler moves his hips and notices the tent in Joey’s pants. Chandler grinds down on him a bit and Joey moans. 

After a while, they get up. 

“Maybe next time we could play strip Twister.” says Joey while wiggling his eyebrows.

Chandler is again stunned but finally he replies. 

“I- I’m gonna go take a cold shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your positive comments mean a lot to me :)


End file.
